I Love The Violet Streak
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: She was an assassin, bodyguard, spy, anything you wanted her to be. Now she must protect the person she hated most. Relena Peacecraft. Her name was unknown to some but she was commonly known as... the Violet Streak.
1. Mission Accomplished

I LOVE THE VIOLET STREAK  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED  
  
~*11:30 p.m.: Saturday: New York*~  
  
She crouched down silently in the shadows near the walls as her breathing swallowed to a mere untouchable feeling. She was dressed in a black suit that hugged her slim figure with black gloves to hide her fingerprints.  
  
On her left ear was what singers would wear with a microphone and a transparent green glass-like eyepiece to scan her surrounding areas with, except she was no singer, she was a one of a kind assassin, bodyguard, spy... you name it and she is.  
  
She had dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Then she pushed a small button on her earpiece and spoke into her mini-microphone in a very low voice, "Stand by."  
  
"Gottcha," replied the male voice from her earpiece, followed by other replying voices.  
  
Then she looked at her watch and announced quietly, "We have sixty minutes."  
  
That was when she moved her hand along the outside wall of the staircase and found a bump. That was when the wind sounded in her head forcefully, biting her ears. She hated to be on the rooftop of a very expensive hotel. She then ignored the wind and with her left hand in a fist she slammed the small door and it popped open.  
  
She smirked. Opening the small door, the size of about her hand, she saw electrical outlets. She then pulled up her shirt slightly and clipped onto her belt was a rectangular component. Hitting the top lightly the rectangle sprang into a laptop. How she loved the scientists of hers.  
  
Pulling a wire out from the laptop she connected it to the many different wires from the small area and then quickly turn her little piece of technology on. She smirked again, now they could tap into their security.   
  
Pushing the button on her earpiece she spoke, "Hackers?"  
  
"Ready," came the reply.  
  
"Escape vehicle?"  
  
"Here, and ready to serve."  
  
"Group ready?"  
  
"Hell, yeah!" came the voice of her friend hiding in one of the dark corners on the rooftop.  
  
"Then let's go," she said, "Keep close on the rooftop floor and travel by shadows."  
  
No reply came as she quickly crawled along the shadows to the side of the roof. With one person on each corner beside her she got another component from her belt and literally pasted it on the roof and wrapped a belt around the component and around her waist.  
  
"Ready for the dive?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, this is gonna be fun," came one of the replies.  
  
"Here and ready," came the other.  
  
"Then on 3 we go," she instructed, then cautiously looked at her watch, just 50 more minutes, "1... 2...3."  
  
On three she quickly jumped from the rooftop, with the wind screaming at her ears, but then she abruptly stopped in mid-air. Looking down she realized that not a single soul that was walking in the streets could see her. One of the reasons she chose this day to complete the mission was because the Moon was facing west, creating a shadow over her and her target's room.  
  
Pushing a button on her belt she moved up a few stories and met up with the other two there. Taking a laser knife from her belt she skimmed the glass into a square and then... her partner's glass fell.  
  
Catching the falling glass with her quick eyes and with a push on one of the buttons she fell towards the glass and caught it before it could cut some innocent person in the head. Gliding up again she narrowed her eyes on her partner to the right.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Oops?"  
  
"Be more careful next time," with that she handed the glass to her and quickly kicked the window that she was working on, making the square shape go into the room. With quick reflexes she caught the piece of glass before it hit the wooden floor. Looking at her watch she noticed they now have forty more minutes, thirty-nine, due to the glass incident.  
  
"Don't go into the room," she ordered, as her partner on the left was about to enter the room. Hitting the earpiece again she spoke, "Hackers? Get rid of the laser detectors now."  
  
"Aye," the person said. After a few seconds the person said, "Lasers are off."  
  
Entering the room she gently placed the glass on the floor and got another rectangle device that unfolded into a laptop, then plugged it in a nearby computer. Touching the earpiece she said, "Start hacking the comp. Escape vehicle how long is it gonna take you to receive us?"  
  
"We could be there in five minutes once you call us," came the reply.  
  
"Alright then," she answered.  
  
Everything went all right for fifteen minutes when a hacker alerted them, "I can't hold the lasers off much longer."  
  
"How much time is left for the lasers?" she asked.  
  
"Another fifteen minutes," came the almost hysterical voice.  
  
"What about the hacking?"   
  
"In ten minutes... wait. My comp froze!"  
  
Everyone froze then when everyone heard him. She immediately took control, "Restart your computer, I want at least five comps to take this stupid machine down. Girl's go back onto the roof. Hacker 08? I want you to find out the security code so I could shut the lasers off forever."  
  
No reply came but took orders. The two partners went back up as she said, "How long would it take for five comps to get the information?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Laser person?"  
  
"Close to getting code."  
  
"Escape vehicle come now."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Looking at her watch she saw she had a lot of time left, but that amount of time was slowly growing weak due to the detectors. She grew tense, but it was gone when the hackers told her, "We got the info. And in 3 minutes too!"  
  
She smirked, she never doubted her employees. Literally ripping the laptop away she buckled her waist to the belt when all of a sudden the lasers were on and a commotion could be heard all over New York.  
  
Security came so fast that they got an image of her face before she was lifted up. Once she got her feet on the rooftop her partners ripped the other laptop from the wall as a helicopter flew lazily over head. Taking a ladder that was thrown from the helicopter she quickly took her violet lipstick and made a streak on the floor.  
  
Signaling her hand she was brought up onto the helicopter and was flown away to safety. Upon looking at her watch it was exactly 12:30 p.m. Mission Accomplished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT... PLEASE R/R! 


	2. Frustration About The Mystery

I LOVE THE VIOLET STREAK  
  
CHAPTER TWO: FRUSTRATION ABOUT THE MYSTERY  
  
~*8:00 a.m.: Sunday: New York*~   
  
Heero Yuy bent down on the rooftop to examine the thick purple streak that was drawn on the building. Taking tweezers out from a case he gently took a sample of the "supposedly" violet lipstick on the cement.  
  
Duo Maxwell slowly questioned the male victim slowly and accurately and making sure he wouldn't falter in his voice to make this "calm" man go all over the place. "Have you seen the culprit?"   
  
"Yes... I did," he replied, "I believe she had blonde hair that reached to about her waist and deep hazel eyes." The man described her as accurately as possible... that was, IF possible.  
  
"Is that all you saw?" Duo asked as the man nodded, "What did she steal from you?"  
  
The man was hesitant at first and that didn't go unnoticed from the well-trained Gundam Pilot. Duo could feel the man soften suddenly from tension and he replied, "Some very important business files. Please officer you must get them back or my... boss will fire me!"  
  
Duo nodded and told him in a steady voice, "We will try mister."   
  
Meanwhile Chang Wufei checked the electric wires that had been pulled out and been fitted into complicated places that was rarely seen in his profession. Cautiously he followed each wire to its very specific placing.  
  
He had checked the wall already, checking for fingerprints or a piece of hair. Of course, he knew already that he would be very lucky to even find an evaporated drop of sweat. He let out a silent growl in his throat from frustration and it pissed him more that it was a woman that had outsmarted him.  
  
Trowa Barton bent down to see that the squared-shaped piece of glass that was placed against the table was not cut from a knife or any other ordinary technology. For once, he felt tired. He and his partners had been on this case since midnight and now it was eight in the morning.  
  
The silencer knew that Heero was still looking at the streak and was too stubborn to believe that it was ordinary lipstick and Duo has been questioning the people over and over again and had just begun to question the victim for the hundredth time before he actually asked what SHE stole from him. Wufei was slowly being pushed over the edge by the wires and Quartre was out buying coffee.  
  
But he had to admit that ever since a year ago, when the war was over, he had never encountered such mystery and such great planning in a long time. Une already sent people to solve the first case that evolved that streak and after ten more unsolvable cases she finally sent the greatest they had and that was he and the boys, the Gundam Pilots. And it almost scared him that he was almost stumped, almost.  
  
Quartre Winner went up to the cashier and said, "Five black coffees please."  
  
"Hard day?" the woman asked as she prepared the coffee cups.  
  
"You could say that," he answered with a smile as the woman gave him the coffee, "Thanks"  
  
"Thank YOU for the business," she told him as he waved good-bye and exited the little coffee shop.  
  
Quartre sat back against the car seat after he made sure that the coffee was secure, and then he strapped on his seat belt and started the engine. He then pulled out of the lot and onto the road.   
  
Quartre had a frown on him out of the blue when he remembered how frustrated everyone was on the case. But he couldn't lie to his heart when he was quite ready to give up as well. The only one that hadn't wavered on his emotions of annoyance was Heero, but he was always like that, the indestructible one.  
  
Turning the corner towards the hotel he let out a sigh and put the window down. He then slowly pushed the brake as he closed his tired eyes and let the steady wind sooth his aching muscles. Opening his eyes he whispered, "Who is this Violet Streak...?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
She strolled down the hallway with the air of power around her. Everyone she went by they nodded at her as if she was their superior, and that was what she was. She was their superior, their leader and in a strange yet obvious way, she was also their friend.  
  
It was just last night that she completed her mission in getting the information and she was still tired from talking it over with her advisors and generals. She then slowly took her black leather gloves off and wiped her sweat off with a handkerchief.  
  
Going into her office she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at the reflection she saw. With her right hand she took the blonde waist length hair off and whispered, "Blonde haired wig... and I thought I could do better than being a dumb blonde."  
  
Throwing the wig away she carefully removed her hazel contacts and again she spoke, "Hazel... that was better than blonde."  
  
Putting the contact lenses in their case for probably latter uses, she then looked at her reflection over again and saw the real her... the black hair that reached to her shoulders gleamed as her deep violet eyes sparkled with intense.  
  
A knock sounded at her door. She turned her attention to the person behind the door and said, "Come in."  
  
A blue-haired girl came in with glasses over her sapphire eyes and had a white lab coat on. Printed on her small nameplate that was pinned to her coat was Ami Mizuno, her top scientist.  
  
"Ami," she acknowledged with a smile, "Come in, and sit." She motioned towards one of the chairs in front of her desk as she took her leather chair. "What news do you bring? Good news I hope."  
  
"Of course good news. It's not like us to fail to crack such an amateur lock on that file," Ami answered coolly once she made herself comfortable in front of her friend and superior.  
  
"And the Preventors?" she asked as she swirled her chair towards the window.  
  
"They apparently sent the Gundam Pilots to investigate this case," Ami said.  
  
She smirked, "Finally Lady Une gets some real professionals on this case. But it's not like we are doing anything wrong."  
  
"True," Ami agreed.  
  
"The file?"  
  
"It is as you said. This man is stealing money from banks all around the world. He at least moves to a different area every month. Making him undetectable," answered the great scientist.  
  
"Like us..." she whispered. Then another knock came, "Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal a teal haired woman with aqua eyes that could pierce the lost city Atlantis like an atom bomb. She wore a simple red dress with a nameplate that said Michiru Kaiou. She was another one of her best scientist that had many identities, but not as good as Ami. Her main output was to be famous and roll in the dough for this organization.  
  
"Welcome Michiru. What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
Michiru smiled and answered, "Your father is wanting you to come home from your "tour" in New York."  
  
She smiled, "I'm actually surprised that father still doesn't know what I do."  
  
"Miss Hotaru, I think you should be going home now," Ami told her superior.  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Very well then... I suppose I'll meet you both there."  
  
"You couldn't stop us in a million years," Michiru assured her as Hotaru made her way to her private jet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Une leaned back on her chair. It was now 12 in the afternoon and the great Gundam Pilots had came back empty handed. With nothing to tell her but the violet streak and what the culprit looked like, as if that really helped, especially the culprit had many identities and they've already tried to track at least one of them.  
  
"It is official. We can not crack the case," Une murmured to the boys out loud.  
  
"That doesn't mean we are going to give up," Heero told her with a hollow voice.  
  
"No," Une said, "We aren't. I established a stake out plan. I have already got a certain amount of troops in certain places to learn of this Violet Streak."  
  
"What about us?" Wufei asked. Irritated that they haven't been informed until now.  
  
"You boys get to go to Tokyo, Japan and will be going to a school there as well," Une informed.  
  
"Great," Duo said sarcastically but then paused, "Wait. Heero's Japanese!"  
  
"Shut up," Heero told him.  
  
"Is that all?" Trowa suddenly asked as Une nodded.  
  
"But..." Quartre trailed, "Miss Relena will be at Tokyo, Japan for a while wouldn't she?"  
  
Une smiled, "Now you know why I'm sending you five to go to a small continent,"   
  
"Great," Duo said sarcastically as they went to the airport to go to Japan. It was also obvious that they were still frustrated about the case and that they didn't want to go the Japan. But no one could do a single thing about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. School Supplies

I LOVE THE VIOLET STREAK   
  
CHAPTER THREE: SCHOOL SUPPLIES  
  
~* 9:00 a.m.: Monday: Tokyo, Japan *~  
  
"Dad!" Hotaru cried cheerfully as strong, safe arms wrapped around her small, and seemingly, frail body.  
  
Michiru and Hakura came out of the limo then and smiled. Them being her closets bodyguards and friend, they followed her for her safety and "other reasons". While taking some luggage the little family got reacquainted.  
  
"Firefly, darling!" Dr. Tomoe spoke out when he saw his loving daughter once again, "How was New York?"  
  
"It was great," answered Hotaru as menservants carried her bags from her limo and they made their way into the mansion, "We saw the Statue of Liberty and got to visit the grandest hotel ever." 'And solved the bank crook,' she added in her mind.  
  
"That's absolutely wonderful," he told her as they sat on the couch, "I'm glad you enjoyed your trip, I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you."  
  
"It's okay," she reassured, then thought, 'If you did then I couldn't finish the mission.'   
  
"Did she behave herself Hakura?" Dr. Tomoe asked the blonde woman that dressed like a man with blue eyes.  
  
"She was a wonder to take care of," Hakura answered while staring at Hotaru with a smirk.  
  
Hotaru stared back but then changed the subject, "Next week is school right?"  
  
Dr. Tomoe smiled and said, "Of course, I hope you're ready."  
  
Hotaru smile grew and exclaimed, "Of course I'm ready dad! I just need to buy some school supplies..."  
  
Hotaru looked at her father sheepishly and with puppy eyes. Dr. Tomoe looked at her until he gave into his daughter's pleading, "All right." With that he took five credit cards out from his wallet and gave it to her, "Don't spend too much."  
  
Hotaru squealed, "Thanks dad! And don't worry. I won't spend too much."   
  
Dr. Tomoe smiled as her daughter and Hakura exited the mansion towards the limo. Michiru followed a minute later but then was stopped by the father of Firefly, "Keep an eye on her Michiru. You know how 15-year-olds with money in a mall isn't too good."  
  
"Don't worry Master Tomoe. I will watch out for her," Michiru told him, and then with a nod form him, she exited the mansion too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Gundam Pilots were just off the plane and were having a tour of Relena's Japan Mansion that was by a lake. Near the mansion were Mugen High School and a mall. Partially Relena was here was to spread peace and partially because she couldn't stay in the Sanq Kingdom due to boredom.  
  
Heero walked along the street, getting some air and getting to know his surroundings, was still thinking about the Violet Streak. He was still running the small amount of evidence in his head, not understanding how these people could slip his grasp.   
  
Not knowing where he was going, he suddenly walked in the mall parking lot where he remembered that he was supposed to meet the others there. He let go a sigh and walked in, searching for the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't know why I must go to school," complained Hotaru to her companions in the limo, "Besides I'm a master mind."   
  
"Master Tomoe is just worried about your education," Michiru told Hotaru, "Plus, he has no idea who your other identity is."  
  
"I guess..." Hotaru trailed out as she looked out the window, watching scenes flash by.  
  
"You like school Hotaru," Hakura spoke suddenly when they pulled into the mall parking lot.   
  
"I guess," she repeated in monotone when Hakura opened her side of the limo door open to let her out, "Have you caught him yet?"  
  
Michiru's eyes flash from carelessness to serious and answered in a low voice, "He some how escaped."  
  
Hotaru then stared at the two of them and then she spoke with a sense of power, "He got away?"  
  
Silence... but eventually Hakura answered, "He moved immediately after the questioning with the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"And those boys didn't notice?" Hotaru asked while leaning against her limo.  
  
"They were too frustrated," Michiru tried to explain.  
  
"So why couldn't we detect him?" Hotaru questioned calmly as if a thief that stole a dollar from every bank in the world every ten minutes and got away with it was an ordinary everyday thing.   
  
"Fake I.D.," Hakura said while looking at the sky with a glare.  
  
"Don't tell me that a fake I.D. could get away from us," Hotaru said while looking at her bodyguards, "I'm not buying this lie you're trying to feed me."  
  
"No the fake I.D. didn't. It's just that this guy has back up," Michiru told her.  
  
"Back up?" Hotaru took interest in this and perked an eyebrow up at the two.   
  
Michiru was reluctant at first but confessed, "He works for this new organization. We have no idea who they are."  
  
"Nothing on them?" Hotaru asked while looking around the parking lot calmly, but inside her cool exterior she was boiling with anger that this newfound organization had slipped pass them.  
  
"Nothing," Michiru repeated with a tone that said it was the end of the conversation, but Hotaru didn't take this as the end and in her mind, it wasn't the end.  
  
"Tell me that there's some good news," Hotaru almost ordered from them.  
  
"They don't know anything about us," Hakura reassured, suddenly afraid of Hotaru's wrath. It wasn't ordinary for Hotaru to get pissed and she hoped it did not start now.  
  
"I want information on the organization," Hotaru told them as she breathed in some air and calmed down, "Now, let's shop."  
  
Hotaru's two friends suddenly smiled. No matter how much Hotaru seemed to be cold, in the end she would never hurt them. Shaking their heads lightly, they finally entered the big mall to shop for school supplies.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Yuy, my man!" exclaimed Duo from their table in the restaurant when Heero entered.  
  
Quartre sweat dropped as Trowa stayed silent. Wufei glared at Duo and graciously smacked the braided idiot on the back of his head. Heero just stared silently as he made his way towards the table.  
  
"We're here to shop for school supplies," Trowa told Heero when he was in hearing distance.  
  
"Great," muttered Heero through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm not a weak woman who wants to shop either, but we must blend in," Wufei said.  
  
"I think that it's a great I idea to shop for school supplies," Quartre put in when he could.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, while glaring at the ignoring Wufei.  
  
"Then let's go," Heero told them as he left the restaurant.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"I need those pens," Hotaru told herself when she was reaching for those pens. It was at that moment that another took the pack of gel pens... and the last one too! Now she was getting a bit pissed.  
  
"I repeat! I NEED those pens!" Hotaru screamed at the boy who held the package of blue ballpoint pens, staring at her unemotionally.  
  
"They're mine now," he said coldly.  
  
She glared at him. Violet clashed with cold cerulean, raven hair against chocolate as unknown invisible electricity hit each other. His amused smirk only made her angry scowl grow; his outer cool exterior made her blaze with fire and with his slow, calm voice made her voice want to scream and curse.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, Hotaru Tomoe really, REALLY wanted those nice pens, especially when she used them for other purposes... like, shall we say, unlock doors and maybe use them for cameras... or just to write with.  
  
Actually it was quite extraordinary to see that this normal human could cause so much fury in Firefly. But considering he had no idea who she was, he was doing what he could to get those blue ballpoint pens!  
  
She soon noticed that this person didn't falter when she glared, being who she was, she learned quick and remain calm while speaking, "Please could you allow me to purchase those pens?"  
  
"No," came her answer.  
  
Standing there, with him looking at her, she tried to figure out a plan so they would both be satisfied. And that was when she had a very stroke-of-genius plan.   
  
"How about we split the pens in half. Since it's twenty pen per package, we could have ten pens each," she suggested, but then quickly added when he just stared at her, "I'll even pay for them."  
  
"Deal," he said.  
  
So, after paying for the pen she gave ten pens to the boy and they went their separate ways. Hotaru took one more glance before she went away, in case she needed to search for that face again, especially when he didn't falter when she glared at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. First Day Of School

I LOVE THE VIOLET STREAK  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  
  
~* 7:00 a.m.: Monday: Tokyo, Japan *~  
  
The clock sounded with a song through out the darken room. A curtain drew closed on the windows, and rolling aimlessly on the computer desk was a violet lipstick. The computer desk sat in-between two closets; a door was beside the right closet. A purple computer sat on the desk and to the right of the room was another door linking to a private washroom. Almost everywhere, on the walls and on small tables, sat lamps of all shapes, sizes and colours.  
  
Purple bedspread covered a girl who was switching her C.D./Radio alarm clock to the first song, "Stole" by Kelly Rowland. The C.D. she bought a week ago in the mall... the same time she met that boy who almost got away with her pens.  
  
She slowly got up from her bed, as her soft black hair brushed her weary face when realization dawned her, today was the first day of school. She gave a frustrated sigh as she threw open her closet doors, revealing school uniforms all in a row, all her other outfits were in her other giant closet. Then a scowl appeared on her face when she felt the cold wood under her feet.  
  
Carelessly she grabbed a uniform and went into her private washroom, and the next thing you heard was the rush of water filling the bathtub. After a few minutes, Hotaru Tomoe came out fresh and new, wearing her Mugen High School uniform.  
  
She then took a remote control on the desk beside her bed and turned her Radio louder when "Dilemma" by Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland came on. Then she hastily set the remote control on the desk and took a key from its secret hiding place, inside one of her least favourite lamps.   
  
Hotaru went down on her knees and went under her bed. She drew her left hand in a fist and punched one of the wooden tiles lightly, not making a sound. It popped open, revealing a small storage place. She took a laser knife, a compounded laptop in a shape of a harmless rectangle, a lock pick and a teleport pad that connected to her computer.  
  
"Hotaru, are you up?" the familiar voice of Hakura asked her.  
  
Hotaru closed her secret compartment, stored her stuff in a stealth pocket, deep in her book bag as she replied, "Yes, Hakura, I'm awake." She then quickly put the key into her pocket.  
  
"Come down for breakfast," Hakura told her.  
  
"Alright," Hotaru said as she turned her radio clock off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked down to the breakfast table quietly, thought quiet wasn't the word to describe the morning since Duo was laughing his head off. Relena was talking to the ignoring Heero, who was typing on his laptop once again. Quartre was reading the daily newspaper and Wufei was telling Duo to shut his mouth.  
  
"Morning Trowa," Relena greeted him.  
  
He nodded his head slightly as she went back to the one-way conversation she was having with Heero. Trowa then sat down and a servant placed a plate full of food before him as if on cue.   
  
He smoothed a napkin on his school uniform, and it was way better than the Sanq Kingdom High School uniforms. Trowa then began to eat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were in the limo now. Since Michiru and Hakura were four years older than her, they didn't need to attend school with her, but they escorted her anyway.   
  
The song "Family Portrait" by Pink was on when Hotaru took the key from her pocket as the limo stopped at a red light. She quickly pulled off her seatbelt, went on her knees and unlocked a secret compartment under her seat with her key. Before the limo began to move, she took four cameras, the size of a small button, with her and two guns.  
  
"Getting prepared I see," Hakura said with a smirk, obviously amused.  
  
"I heard Relena was attending school with me. Of course I have to be prepared, just in case," Hotaru told them as she closed the compartment, put the key in her pocket and climbed back into her seat.  
  
"Be careful," was the only thing Michiru said as the limo pulled into the school's parking lot.  
  
"What of the new organization?" Hotaru asked, suddenly growing serious. She placed her new stuff into her book bag.  
  
"Ami will inform you," Michiru said. It was then that Hakura opened the door for Hotaru. She gave a nod to the blonde and strapped her book bag onto her shoulders.  
  
"Seeya then," Hotaru waved goodbye. She let out another sigh while she walked to the group she hung around with.  
  
"Hotaru," acknowledged Rei.  
  
"How are the new pilots?" Hotaru asked her most skilled pilot and driver in a low voice.  
  
"They're coming on well," Rei replied.  
  
"The new weapons?" Hotaru directed the question to Minako.  
  
"A OK," Minako replied enthusiastically while holding a peace sigh up.  
  
"The hacking?" Hotaru said.  
  
"The new organization's security don't stand a chance," Makoto said with a grin.   
  
"That reminds me, Ami?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
They began to walk to class cause it was then that the bell sounded. Ami smiled and informed, "At lunch."  
  
Hotaru nodded as she made her way to History class. While traveling her way through the swarm of people, she suddenly crashed into someone, making his textbooks fall out of his steady grasp.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized as she picked some books up.  
  
"It's alright," he said in monotone.  
  
She looked up and meet his emerald eyes, "You're new."  
  
"Yeah... I am," he said.  
  
"Name's Hotaru Tomoe," she introduced as she stuck her hand out towards him.  
  
"Trowa Barton," he replied as he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Well seeya later, I gotta get to class," she told him.  
  
Trowa nodded mindlessly as she walked away, his hand still shivering under their slight contact with hers. He then shook his head and walked towards Science class.  
  
Hotaru's hand tingled faintly under the sudden touch from that boy. She just shrugged it off and opened the door to the History classroom, only to make eye contact with her top advisor, her only advisor, Setsuna Meiou... her History teacher.   
  
Hotaru nodded towards Setsuna's way and when she got a nod back she went to take a seat... right beside the boy, "You..."  
  
"Hello again," he replied quietly.  
  
"How are the pens I purchased?" Hotaru asked with a frown.  
  
"Quite well thank you," he answered coolly.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," she said, giving her name.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he gave his name in return.  
  
She gave him a satisfied nod and then started to pay attention to the lecture Setsuna was giving.  
  
~*~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
